1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to hand tools commonly used by electricians and others who work with electrical wiring and circuits, and more particularly to the combination of such tools with useful testing devices commonly used by such users.
2. Description of Prior Art
Combination hand tools are well known in the art. Within the field of combination hand tools are tools combining testing components useful for testing electrical circuits. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,677, dated Nov. 27, 1973, to David C. Garrett, et al. The '677 patent combines a continuity tester with a flashlight. The continuity tester is integrated with the flashlight and interrupts the function of the flashlight when it is being used to test circuits. U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,446, dated Feb. 10, 1981, to Raymon Ponte also discloses a continuity tester combined with a flashlight. The '446 patent improves upon the '677 patent by also providing a clamping structure to hold the flashlight in place for hands-free operation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,876, dated Sep. 24, 1991, to Keith Norman, discloses a combination device incorporating a continuity tester with a flashlight and another tool, such as a screwdriver or a socket holder.
Each of the foregoing patents involve complicated devices integrated with flashlights. Each is configured to incorporate continuity testers but no other type of electrical circuit tester. The claimed device surmounts these deficiencies in the prior art by allowing the testing component to be integrated with hand tools other than flashlights, and to incorporate testing components in addition to continuity testers. Moreover, the simplified design of the combination device allows for low cost mass production, thereby improving on the overly complicated designs of the prior art and making the claimed device an attractive tool for persons working with electrical circuits.